Ultra Key
The is a sacred item that belongs to the Ultra Brothers in the Land of Light. Nature The Ultra Key is responsible for maintaining the Land of Light's orbit in Nebula M78. It resides in the Ultra Tower. Should it ever be removed, The Land of Light will fall out of orbit and will collide with the nearest planet that is on its collision course with. According to gameplay in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth, the Ultra Key itself also contains great power, being able to charge mass quantities of energy, enough to destroy an entire planet with a single blast. History In a story recounted by Dan Moroboshi, in the past, a rogue planet named Deemos was due to collide with the Land of Light. Father of Ultra fired the Ultra Key at Deemos, saving the Land of Light from imminent destruction. Ultraman Leo Alien Babarue (as Imitation Astra) steals the Ultra Key from the Ultra Tower. The torch fell down and exploded in a ball fire so the Ultra Brothers fought Imitation Astra but the fake Ultra fled to Earth. Once the Ultra Brothers arrive on Earth in persuit of Imitation Astra, they are confronted by Ultraman Leo, who had been tricked into believing that his "brother" was being attacked without reason. After a battle between the Leo Brothers and the Ultra Brothers, Ultraman King arrived and exposed Babarue for the fake he was, breaking the key in half so Babarue could no longer use it. Despite the key being rendered inoperable, the Land of Light continued to descend towards Earth; Babarue wandered the streets of a vacant city and gloated as tidal forces between the two planets began tearing the ground apart. After learning of the true whereabouts of his real brother from King, Leo went to rescue Astra, then the two Ultras returned to Earth to fix the broken key. With the key repaired, Astra made his way to the Land of Light to reinstate the key and end the impending collision, leaving Leo to fight Babarue in one final battle. Once the Key was restored to its rightful place, the Land of Light returned itself back to M78. Powers *'Orbit Control': Due to the lack of a Sun, the Ultra Key was created to keep the Land of Light in a fixed orbit. *'Energy Beam': The Ultra Key can fire a beam that is able to destroy asteroids with one shot and severely damage larger celestial objects such as planets. Ultra Key Beam.gif|Energy Beam Other Media Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth In the events of the video game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth, the Ultra Key has once again been stolen, this time by Chaosroid S. The Ultra Key is eventually returned to the Ultra Tower after Ultraseven defeats Chaosroid S in battle. Merchandise Key toy.jpg|The Ultra Key attachment piece included in the Ultra Act Astra Gallery 123365741164916228733_L3808.jpg|Father of Ultra using the Ultra Key to destroy Planet Deemos BROTHERS-KEY.png Ultra Key father.png Fake Astra & Ultra Key.jpg Ultr Ky brkn.JPG|The Ultra Key broken in two by Ultraman King Chaosroid Key.png|The Ultra Key in the possession of Chaoseroid S id:Ultra Key Category:Items Category:Ultra Items Category:McGuffins Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Weapons